I Hate It
by nicky9
Summary: Based in Cybertron-verse, the autobot base is empty and a certain couple of mechs decide to take advantage of this fact.  Slash, Cybertron,


Jetfire grunted as his beck strut hit the berth covers, his red optics visor was bright with his arousal, as he stared up at his two partners. Starscream had his hands on either side the green shuttles sides, his face nuzzling into his cockpit. Thundercracker was positioned behind Starscream, draped over his wing span, peering his helm over Starscream's shoulder vent to stare at Jetfire lustfully.

" I think he likes us." he teased, before wrapping his arms around Starscream waist armor. He forcefully humped his hips against Starscream's aft with rushed passion.

The SIC instantly hissed, letting go of Jetfire and whirling around to slap his younger officer across the face with his back hand harshly. " You get what I give you." he snarled, before grabbing the blue jet by the shoulder and forcefully flipping him onto his back below him.

Jetfire scooted out of the way, staring at the dominance Starscream forced on his teammate.

Starscream forced Thundercracker's legs apart with his knees, before settling in between the blue seeker's thighs. Thundercracker kicked and struggled against his mentor, gasping in frustration, but still found himself arching his abdomen towards Starscream.

Glancing over at Jetfire who sat idly, unsure what to do next, Starscream's snarl turned into a smirk. " Well, what are you waiting for?"

Jetfire took a moment for the words to register, before he realised the cocky, arrogant SIC was offering his submitance to the green shuttle. But Jetfire instantly caught onto the other's game, and behind his face mask he smirked back. " What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Starscream rolled purple optics, but making sure to keep his hands pinning a still struggling Thundercracker underneath him, but he was beginning to quiet down. " I want you to frag me. Hard." he stated, un-ashamed of the blunt demand.

" Hmm... what do I get?" Starscream hated to deny it, but Jetfires accent was totally turning him on further, and he felt himself heating up against the blue mech that was under neath him. "You can have him" he said, stroking Thundercracker's face, who flinched away " When Im done with him"

Jetfire wasn't a mech who enjoyed violence, but he was used to dominating his partners, so he had no problem with Starscream's deal. " Ok." he said lowly. he moved to go behind the other SIC slowly.

His codpeice was heated, and he rubbed it agianst Starscream's blue aft plating before glancing over Starscream to Thundercracker who was panting with want now. He reached under between Starscream's legs to reach for Thundercracker hand, grabbing it and pulling it between both there legs.

" Take it off." he demanded, placing Thundercracker's hand on his searing codpeice. The blue bot didnt need to be told twice, and he found the latch and pulled Jetfires strip of metal off. Starscream re-grabbed Thundercracker hand and pinned it above his blue helm, and retracted his own cod-piece.

He ground against the blue mech until he took off his own cod-piece, optics bright in excitement as he thrust up against the mech above him with fervency. Although he hated the thought of being the bottom mech, he enjoyed it once they got going. And Starscream liked him better like this, anyways.

Thundercracker suddenly let out a feminine moan as Starscream pushed his spike halfway into his wet valve, wriggling trying to get him all the way. Starscream bucked, and Tundercracker wailed loudly, " Frag, frag, frag"

Jetfire saw that Starscream had entered Thudercracker and, was now glaring over his shoulder at the green shuttle. Taking the cue, he grabbed Starscrea,'s hips and Thrust in powerfully, enjoying the groan that Starscream let out threw clenhed denta.

Starting up the pace, Starscream drew out of Thudnercracker, before pushing back in, letting the blue mech buck up agianst him. Jetfire matched his pace, slow yet deep, much to young Thundercracker horror.

" Frag, faster!" he yelled, not caring how loud his voice carried through the dimly lit room they were currently in.

Starscream hissed again, before going faster into the young mech, Jetfire easly matching his pace with grace. Their waist armour clanged together, as lubricant dripped down their thighs and pooled under Thundercracker, who was literally wailing at the top of his vocoliser.

" Primus, hes loud." Jetfire grunted, who had changed his position and now had his arms wrapped around Starscream's waist, while thrusting strongly into him. " Yeah, I know... hah, ah!" he moaned as Jetfires hard spike hit his sweet spot.

Wriggling and moaning, the blue mech under them started panting as he came closer to his overload, drowning out the other mech's sounds of passion.

It hit him all at once, and he overloaded hard, his hard spike releasing onto Starscream's cockpit, screaming in white pleasure. Starscream soon followed, arching his back and valve clenching around Jetfire's spike who was behind him. Bucking sharply, Jetfire groaned deeply as he released into Starscream's tight valve along with them.

Starscream collapsed under him, before rolling off of the panting blue mech who's chassis was still shivering from the overload. " Now you can have him." Starscream mumbled, pushing Thundercracker away from him from his position on his back beside him.

Deep inside, it hurt him like a sharp slap across the face again. He hated feeling like a toy, something his commander used then threw away with no thought. He knew he acted immature, erresponsible, but he had certain... feelings for his SIC. Most of which, if Starscream ever found out, would probably beat him for.

And that hurt.

But now as he stared up at Jetfire's towering frame, it breigfly crossed his mind about being the bottom bot again. As if reading his mind, Starscream grasped his clawed hand around Thudnercracker's neck cables, hissing. " He will take you."

Thundercracker gulped, and closed his optics as he saw Jetfire looming over him and moving closer. He was ready for more rough treatment, which he somehow found himself aching for, but was only met with a soft servo against the cheek.

Yellow optics opened in surprise to find a un-masked mech looming over him, visor re-tracted to show high cheek bones and soft, yellow optics. Feathery touches to his lips, and he realised that Jetfire was kissing him.

His air caught in his intakes, and he to the initiative to spread his legs for the green shuttle, who carefully positioned himself over the mech.

" Primus, he wont break or anything. He likes it rough." Starscream said, rolling his optics, waiting for the show. Jetfire just ignored him, and withdrew from the kiss, and pressed his mouth against Thundercracker's neck cables.

Ever so gently, he hooked Thudnercracker legs over his shoulders, continuing to lick and suck on delicate neck wires. Thundercracker had his chin rested against the Jetfire's shoulder, so he could watch as the hard spike slowly penetrated his quivering valve.

Moaning deeply, he suppressed the urge to thrust up against the other mech with his neglected spike, and let Jetfire start up thrusting in and out of his tight valve. His hips banged against the berth over and over again, and he panted with each thrust, as he wrapped his arms around Jetfire's neck.

They both felt wet and sticky, and lubricant coated their armour, smearing with every thrust of Jetfire's hips.

It didn't take long, and he soon overloaded, feeling the ever so disgusting sensation of his own cum drip down his chest. Jetfire arched elegantly, groaning before his spike convulsed and he released into Thundercracker.

Both content, they rested back onto the berth, and Jetfire felt Starscream snuggle up against his back. Just enjoying the moment, they ignored the fact that soon both of the Decepticons would have to leave the Autobot HQ, and Jetfire's quarters.

For now, they were happy to drown in their post-bliss state.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nothing but the silent, fast sound of the air whipped past Starscream audios, as he flew gracefully through the night sky. All of a sudden, his concentration was interrupted as his comlink was contacted, and he grudgling opened it to Thundercracker who was on the other end.

He was sluched over, on what, his berth?

" What do you want?" Starscream hissed, agitated with his comrade.

" S-Starscream?" he questioned, glancing up at the screen, Starscream only hissed in reply.

" Im... pregnant." he whisped, and thats whe he relised the blue bot's hands were on his stomach plating.

Starscream dropped out of the sky.


End file.
